<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Славный парень и сморчок by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582393">Славный парень и сморчок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020'>fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>миди G-PG [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Out of Character, Outing, POV Third Person, Romance, Rumors, bulling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После зимней вечеринки вся школа узнала, что Стив Роджерс гей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>миди G-PG [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>4 Миди нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Славный парень и сморчок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>О Стиве Роджерсе ходили слухи.</p><p>То есть… все было довольно очевидно, верно? Он никогда не занимался спортом; на физкультуру ходил вместе с девочками и делал там то, что они обычно делают на физкультуре – ленты крутил, занимался пилатесом и всякое такое. Как-то притащился на уроки в розовой футболке «Феминист». Ко всему прочему, он планировал стать художником, а это верный признак.</p><p>Конечно, все знали, что он гей. Еще до Той Истории; просто никто особо не задумывался. Было полно других причин надрать Роджерсу зад, ведь он изо всех сил старался быть настоящим засранцем.</p><p>А теперь в этом оказался замешан и Баки Барнс.</p><p>Они дружили с младшей школы, и почти всегда Роджерс ошивался где-то поблизости. С Барнсом было приятно общаться: щедрый веселый парень, который не слишком заморачивался из-за учебы, умел производить впечатление на девчонок и, главное, забивал лучшие двухочковые за всю историю школы. Ничего удивительного, что Роджерс таскался за ним; с Барнсом все хотели дружить.</p><p>Удивительно то, что Баки все спускал на тормозах. И тот раз, когда Роджерс устроил сидячую забастовку в школьной столовой, а Баки сидел с ним за компанию и обоих отстранили от занятий на неделю; и тот, когда Роджерс ввязался в историю с громилами из параллельного класса, после чего Баки подбили левый глаз, и на тренировках он мазал мимо ворот. И даже теперь, после Той Истории, Баки Барнс вел себя как ни в чем ни бывало.</p><p>Это случилось на вечеринке в честь зимних каникул. Кто-то видел, как Барнс и Роджерс торчат на заднем дворе, у бассейна. Выпивки было много, и, может, Роджерсу стало плохо, вот и вышли подышать свежим воздухом, а остальные зависали внутри. Но кто-то все равно увидел поцелуй и то, как Барнс оттолкнул этого маленького педика и, может, даже вмазал ему слегка – это были уже допущения, потому что на следующий день Роджерса видели с разбитой губой, но он вообще часто влезал в драки.</p><p>Так или иначе, к тому моменту, как каникулы кончились и все вернулись к учебе, слух уже оброс деталями и превратился в полноценную историю. </p><p>Конечно, никто бы не решился поднять эту тему при Баки – он и без того ходил мрачный, с таким видом, будто кулаки чешутся. Ну а Роджерс не особо впечатлился, обнаружив надпись на своем шкафчике, как и потом, когда парни шутки ради чмокали ему вслед – нет, он и бровью не повел. </p><p>Зато Барнс, когда услышал, покраснел до ушей.</p><p>– Прекратите это, – велел он в футбольной раздевалке. Но было уже поздно. Все равно что остановить лавину: Роджерс был слишком яркой мишенью. Он сам это заслужил, каждым своим поступком. Казалось, он просто хочет привлечь внимание – и теперь не было способа избавиться от этого внимания, только переждать. </p><p>– Оставьте его в покое, – сказал Барнс яростно, и Брок спросил:</p><p>– Так ты защищаешь своего бойфренда? </p><p>– Не говори ерунды. Я просто… не хочу слушать, как вы говорите гадости про моего друга.</p><p>– Но ведь если парень педик – как еще его назвать? Это не гадость, просто факт. Он ведь запал на тебя с первой встречи, разве нет? </p><p>– Нет. Он не… вы же знаете, что у него есть подружка, Пегги Картер, – ответил Барнс. </p><p>Но его по голосу было слышно: он и сам в это не верит. Пегги Картер скорее занималась благотворительностью, иногда сопровождая Роджерса на вечеринках. Их видели вместе, но никогда – чтобы они держались за руки или тискались по углам. Так Брок и заявил.</p><p>– Это просто потому, что он порядочный, – огрызнулся Барнс. Он держал полотенце так, словно собирался кого-нибудь удушить. </p><p>– Порядочный, как же, – хмыкнул Скотти. – Так что, он тебя предупредил, что по мальчикам, прежде чем звать на ночевку? Или когда ты при нем переодевался? </p><p>Барнс уставился на него с ужасом, словно такая мысль ему и в голову не приходила. Любой другой на его месте уж точно бы вышел из себя, но Барнс за обедом сел в столовой с Роджерсом, словно ничего не случилось.</p><p>Он был славным парнем, Баки Барнс. Только вот слухи это остановить не могло.</p><p>Роджерс не пытался защищаться. Это было странно: обычно он не упускал случая устроить скандал. Но теперь просто игнорировал все – шепотки за спиной, карикатуры на смятых бумажках, подброшенных ему в рюкзак, и выкрики, и неприличные жесты, и все остальное. Он везде ходил с Пегги Картер или с Барнсом, словно они взяли над ним шефство и дежурили по очереди. </p><p>Роджерс не выглядел благодарным. Он словно пытался все сделать хуже. Может, и правда пытался.</p><p>Одна девчонка сказала ему:</p><p>– Если хочешь, давай дружить. – Может, с ней было не все в порядке или она просто была новенькой, поэтому плохо знала Роджерса. Но тот не купился. У него вдруг стало такое лицо, как если он хотел до кого-то докопаться.</p><p>– И почему ты мне это предлагаешь? – спросил он. </p><p>Девчонка пожала плечами:</p><p>– Ну, говорят, что ты гей. Я всегда хотела иметь друга-гея.</p><p>– Вот как. – Роджерс уставился на нее. Если бы она знала его хоть немного лучше, она бы уже заткнулась. – Ну а почему ты хочешь, чтобы твой друг был геем?</p><p>– Так безопасней, знаешь, – ответила она. Она еще пыталась быть дружелюбной и объяснить все по-человечески. – Ты не будешь пялиться на мою грудь, мы сможем вместе ходить по магазинам, болтать о парнях... </p><p>– Ты только что описала дружбу с любым нормальным человеком, – возразил Роджерс. – Кроме части про болтовню о парнях, но и это можно уладить. Не представляю, как моя ориентация – какой бы она ни была – может сделать меня хорошим другом человеку, которого я даже не знаю и который не потрудился узнать меня как личность, а просто хочет использовать в качестве аксессуара. </p><p>Если бы эта девчонка знала Роджерса «как личность», она бы уже ушла. Но она только вытаращилась на него и сказала:</p><p>– Чего?</p><p>– Я просто хочу сказать, – Роджерс продолжал все громче с каждым словом, превращая все это в шоу, – что не стоит использовать эти дремучие стереотипы про лучшего друга-гея, потому что каждый гей обладает индивидуальностью, как и любой обычный человек, и не является каким-то универсальным набором… функций. Геи не созданы для твоего развлечения, детка, и не обязаны слушать твою нудную болтовню о парнях, пока ты бродишь по супермаркету, чтобы купить пару ненужных блузок. Разумное потребление, слышала о таком?</p><p>Девчонка уже пятилась, но Роджерс от нее не отцеплялся:</p><p>– И потом, откуда тебе знать, что я не буду смотреть на твою грудь? Что, если я бисексуал? Или пансексуал? Или гетеро, который притворяется геем?</p><p>– Да с чего кому-то вообще притворяться геем? – спросила бедняжка, и Роджерс заорал:</p><p>– Ты что, не смотрела ни одну чертову романтическую мелодраму? </p><p>Она едва унесла оттуда ноги, а Роджерс еще кричал ей вслед:</p><p>– Лучше заведи себе карманную собачку!</p><p>Люди уже собрались вокруг него, посмеиваясь и публикуя цитаты в твиттере. Спустя полчаса фото Роджерса с подписью: «я ГЕЙ с индивидуальностью» стало мемом. Старк присобачил его гневное лицо к тощему тельцу чихуа-хуа, так что получилось еще смешнее, и затем все превратилось в конкурс остроумия. Конечный вариант кто-то даже не поленился распечатать и распространить по школе. Говорят, и директор повесил у себя в кабинете одну такую листовку. </p><p>В общем, Роджерс не пытался облегчить себе жизнь, и это было в его духе.</p><p>В конце концов он решил записаться на прослушивание в школьный спектакль.</p><p>– Ты ведь не умеешь играть, – сказал ему Барнс, со скрещенными на груди руками глядя, как Роджерс выводит свое имя на планшете у доски объявлений. </p><p>– Думаю, весело будет попробовать, – ответил тот безмятежно.</p><p>– Ты специально! Не надо этого делать, – прошипел Барнс. Он пытался говорить тихо и стрелял по сторонам глазами, отчего только привлекал больше внимания. Роджерс закончил выводить свою фамилию и все сопутствующие завитки.</p><p>– Почему не надо? – спросил он с вызовом.</p><p>– Ты знаешь почему, – прошипел Барнс. – Все и так тебя достают. Школьный спектакль – это самоубийство.</p><p>– Самоубийство – идти у них на поводу, – заявил Роджерс, закипая. – Не представляю, почему я должен отказывать себе в удовольствии из-за парочки идиотов.</p><p>– Эй, Роджерс, лучше доставь удовольствие мне, голубок! – крикнул Майкл Тао, проходя мимо, и через секунду Барнс уже вколачивал его в шкафчик. Этот парень в долю секунды превращался в яростную машину для убийств – поэтому Баки так ценили на поле. </p><p>– Забери свои слова обратно, ясно? – рычал Барнс. – Он не голубок! </p><p>– Да брось, Баки, друг. – Майкл знатно перетрусил и теперь пытался сделать вид, что это просто дружеская болтовня и он даже любит висеть в воздухе, прижатый к шкафчику. – Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Ты ведь знаешь, что все говорят…</p><p>– Лучше бы всем заткнуться!</p><p>Они уже собрали приличную толпу вокруг, и Баки пришлось его отпустить. Теперь Барнс повернулся к Элейн Пирс, девчонке, с которой как-то пару месяцев встречался.</p><p>– Перестань снимать, – пропыхтел он, красный как помидор, но она и не думала опускать свой телефон.</p><p>– Ты не можешь заткнуть абсолютно всех, Баки, – сказала она, наставив на него тонкий палец. – Мы все были на той вечеринке и знаем, что случилось. – Она взглянула на Роджерса, который вцепился в свой рюкзак. – Если ты такой смелый, почему бы тебе не признаться нам? Вместо того чтобы врать.</p><p>– Не представляю, почему это касается кого-то, кроме нас с Баки, – отрезал Роджерс, и парни в толпе тут же заржали. «Нас с Баки» – он так это сказал, что впору назначать день свадьбы. </p><p>– Ты просто конченый, Роджерс, – сказала Дебби из команды поддержки. – А теперь из-за своих домогательств портишь жизнь лучшему другу! </p><p>– Он не… он никогда... – начал Баки охрипшим голосом, но тут Роджерс взял его за руку:</p><p>– Эй, да плевать на них. Кому какое дело? Просто пойдем отсюда.</p><p>Барнс отдернул руку, как ошпарившись. Но кто хотел, тот, уж конечно, успел сделать фотки. Барнс попятился, затем отвернулся и побежал подальше от этого сумасшедшего дома – и кто бы стал его винить?</p><p>Роджерс остался, глядя ему вслед с таким лицом, будто его пнули в живот.</p><p>После этого Роджерс заболел и не появлялся в школе почти две недели. Баки ходил на каждую вечеринку и был там душой компании: это он напивался первым, устраивал какую-нибудь дичь, целовался с тремя разными девчонками за вечер, а под утро изображал пай-мальчика и забалтывал зубы копам, которые пришли из-за громкой музыки. Те велись на его обещания, ведь он выглядел так, будто жутко раскаивается и вообще оказался здесь по ошибке – и как этому сукину сыну каждый раз все это удавалось? Вот уж кто должен играть в школьном спектакле. </p><p>Все любили Баки Барнса. Такой уж он парень. </p><p>Все, кроме Стива Роджерса. Когда Роджерс снова появился в школе, бледный и еще более тощий, чем всегда, они едва ли здоровались в коридоре. Все так привыкли видеть их рядом, что теперь стало даже больше шуток.</p><p>– Проблемы в раю? – спрашивали у Баки. </p><p>– Неужели он тебя все-таки отшил? – спрашивали у Роджерса.</p><p>Комментариев не было.</p><p>Слухи обычно быстро утихают, всегда появляется что-то новое, более интересное; но с Роджерсом получилось иначе. Все в нем, каждый его дебильный поступок – все работало против него. Он даже не пытался ничего исправить.</p><p>Однажды к нему подкатил Сэм Уилсон. Сэма все знают – такой высокий, мускулистый, темнокожий. Сэм был в защите три года подряд и как-то помог школе выиграть кубок, но в свой последний год ушел из футбола, чтобы сосредоточиться на учебе.</p><p>Может, конечно, его тоже достали шуточки в раздевалке – он ведь был открытым геем. Встречался с парнем по имени Райли, и они вместе являлись на все вечеринки. Эти двое ничего не стеснялись, и однажды людям надоело их доставать, тем более что Сэм, по правде сказать, был приятным парнем. В нем не было ничего гейского, ничего манерного. Он был нормальным… казался нормальным.</p><p>Правда, теперь он возглавлял альянс геев и лесбиянок школы. Где эти квиры собирались и что там делали, никто толком не знал – может, встречи были секретными, а может, вся история про альянс была просто байкой. Но Сэм как-то подкараулил Стива возле класса, где тот отбывал взыскание. Роджерс в очередной раз довел учителя бесконечными вопросами и комментариями, так что его оставили писать строчки. Когда он закончил, Сэм ждал его в коридоре, у автомата с шоколадками.</p><p>Говорят, Сэм пытался поладить с Роджерсом, был весь такой милашка-очаровашка и предложил свою помощь. Может, защиту, может, пару гейских советов, как выживать в школе, или секретный пароль для встреч альянса голубков – толком неизвестно. Знают только, что Роджерс повел себя как последнее хамло и просто заявил, что ему ничья помощь не требуется.</p><p>После этого Роджерс прошел пробы в школьный спектакль, но оказалось, что ни петь, ни плясать он не умеет, поэтому ему поручили заниматься костюмами или вроде того. Говорят, геи разбираются в моде… но Роджерс явно носил что-то из гардероба своего прадедушки, так что здесь стереотипы не сработали.</p><p>Баки Барнс везде ходил с Салли Капински, которая у всех на виду буквально облизывала его лицо во время большой перемены, и, если честно, никто из парней с ней обычно не связывался – потому что у Салли не все в порядке с головой. Когда Барнс попытался порвать с ней, она устроила грандиозную истерику с швырянием вещей через весь коридор. Парни допрашивали Баки, зачем он вообще с ней связался и стоил ли секс того, а тот ответил, что с него пока довольно девчонок – он хочет сосредоточиться на тренировках.</p><p>Потом «Вороны» продули финал, уступив команде гостей из соседнего города, и Баки надрался так сильно, что его стошнило на собаку Бартона, после чего он заснул в ванной. Роджерс был там, с Пегги Картер и еще одной горячей девчонкой из балетной школы, и это он позвонил сестре Баки, чтобы та забрала его.</p><p>После этого Барнса посадили под домашний арест, а Роджерс заработал славу стукача. Не то чтобы это могло испортить его репутацию еще сильнее.</p><p>Никто больше не видел, чтобы Роджерс и Баки зависали вместе, но они постоянно таращились друг на друга во время уроков, а когда сталкивались в коридорах, то очень старательно обходили друг друга, и воздух между ними гудел от напряжения. Было ясно, что грядет буря, и вот что случилось.</p><p>В тот день Роджерс притащился в столовую с домашними кексами, которые обменивал на подписи (что было абсолютным читерством, как ни погляди). Он собирал подписи, чтобы в школьное меню включили безглютеновые продукты, или соевое молоко, или какую-то другую хипстерскую хрень, неважно. Он, как обычно, был громким, дерзким и приставучим, и его кексы выглядели вкусными, поэтому вокруг начал собираться народ. Может, они собирались, потому что было ясно: не пройдет и минуты, как Роджерс обязательно с кем-то подерется. Так и вышло. Может, кто-то его толкнул или случайно опрокинул поднос с кексами, только через секунду Роджерс уже катался по полу вместе с парнем из оркестра, и это была настоящая битва нердов, потому что тот парень сам едва ли мог похвастаться кулаками или хорошим ударом. Зато Роджерс дрался столько, что уже был в этом как бы профи. Поэтому он определенно побеждал, пока парень под ним не завопил:</p><p>– Он схватил меня за задницу!</p><p>Роджерс тут же поднял обе руки вверх, будто его застали на месте преступления. Так и было, вообще-то. Парень продолжал разоряться:</p><p>– Вы это видели? Грязный Роджерс пытался меня потрогать! </p><p>– Он просто озабоченный, – сказала девчонка из толпы.</p><p>– Может, поэтому он так много дерется? – спросил Брок. – Теперь-то все понятно. </p><p>Это, в общем-то, вызвало большой шум. Роджерс ведь почти с каждым в этой школе успел подраться хоть разок, и теперь все припоминали – трогал ли он их во время драки, типа случайно рука соскочила. Никто не хотел признаваться, что трогал, а с другой стороны, если не трогал – даже как-то обидно. Ведь если ты даже для Роджерса недостаточно привлекательный, то куда уж хуже?</p><p>Вокруг Роджерса образовалось пустое пространство, все пятились от него, будто он заразный. Тогда-то Барнс залез на стол, покашлял, чтобы все к нему обернулись, и сказал:</p><p>– Это я поцеловал Стива.</p><p>Он сказал:</p><p>– Стив не педик. Не голубок, не заднеприводный, не гей. Это все… я.</p><p>Наверное, ему трудно было такое сказать. И все это – чтобы защитить друга. Барнс действительно славный парень, если кто сомневался, то тут сразу стало ясно.</p><p>И уж конечно, никто ему не поверил. Ну просто потому, что Барнс твердая девятка, да? А Роджерс выглядит как сморчок, по которому пару раз проехался внедорожник. </p><p>По-моему, после этих слов у Барнса только прибавилось поклонниц. Девчонки от таких благородных жестов просто тащатся. </p><p>Впрочем, Барнс так ни с кем и не встречался до конца года. </p><p>Последнюю игру в сезоне «Вороны» продули с разгромным счетом. </p><p>Роджерс умудрился сдать все экзамены и не остаться на второй год, хотя большую часть времени торчал в больницах или устраивал акции протеста. Он даже перед самым выпускным умудрился приковать себя к дереву, потому что это дерево собирались спилить. Но потом оказалось, что это просто слух, и всем на дерево плевать – кроме Роджерса, конечно. Он сидел там, на солнцепеке, до последнего урока, а Барнс принес ему сэндвичи.</p><p>Они снова разговаривали.</p><p>Барнс был на премьере спектакля, хотя Роджерс там даже не выступал. Спектакль оказался жутко унылым, но это было ожидаемо. </p><p>По крайней мере, у главной героини было роскошное декольте. С этим Роджерс не промахнулся. После спектакля актеры отправились праздновать, а всякие нерды типа костюмеров остались прибирать сцену. То есть там был Роджерс – и Баки Барнс, который решил ему помочь. И Фил Коулсон в будке световика, хотя его никто не видел.</p><p>Зато Фил все видел и слышал.</p><p>Он видел, как Роджерс собирает со сцены тряпки, включив на своем телефоне песню Бейонсе. Видел, как Барнс наблюдает за ним, привалившись к фанерному замку. </p><p>– Это просто нечестно, – сказал Барнс, и акустика в зале была отличной. – Ты не можешь все время слушать эту чушь. Ты ведь даже не гей.</p><p>– Ты во власти стереотипов, мой маленький друг, – невероятно противным, снисходительным тоном сказал Роджерс. Баки швырнул в него пластмассовым яблоком. </p><p>– Так мы… ты еще злишься на меня? – спросил Барнс после паузы. Роджерс стоял на краю сцены, хмуро разглядывая камзол. Там, кажется, оторвалось все, что только могло оторваться. </p><p>– Я на тебя не злился, – сказал он таким голосом, что стало ясно – все это чушь собачья. </p><p>– Я приходил, когда ты болел, и твоя ма меня не пустила. Сказала, ты не хочешь меня видеть, – сказал Барнс упрямо. Он поднял яблоко с пола и теперь крутил в руках. </p><p>– Когда? Весной? Черт, Бак. Понимаю, что у тебя тут подростковая драма, но я за жизнь, вообще-то, боролся. Я не хотел, чтобы мы выясняли отношения у моего смертного ложа… – Роджерс скорчил рожу, и Барнс снова швырнул в него яблоком, но тот пригнулся. Яблоко с гулким звуком покатилось между кресел. Вот так эти ребята обращались со школьным имуществом.</p><p>– Раньше ты не возражал… против моего присутствия. У твоего смертного одра.</p><p>– Ложа, – поправил Роджерс, потому что был занозой в заднице. – Раньше мы… все было как-то проще. </p><p>– Мне жаль.</p><p>– Ты не виноват. – Роджерс пожал плечами. Он сложил камзол в картонную коробку и затем попытался снять шелковый шарф с верхушки замка. Но был коротковат для этого. Он прыгал и вставал на цыпочки, а Барнс молча за этим наблюдал.</p><p>Потом снова нарушил молчание:</p><p>– Но я виноват, Стив. – Он выглядел так, словно его сейчас вывернет наизнанку, а потом он уляжется спать в ванну. – Это я все испортил. Не нужно было целовать тебя. </p><p>Роджерс все еще прыгал, словно был баскетболистом или каким-то чудом мог вдруг вырасти и дотянуться до шарфа. </p><p>– Не нужно было мне целовать тебя, – повторил Баки тверже. – И не нужно было молчать, когда все это всплыло и люди начали болтать о тебе всякое дерьмо. Я же думал… Почему ты просто не сказал им, Стив? Почему не отрицал, не сказал, что ты по девочкам?</p><p>– А кому я должен отчитываться? – пропыхтел Роджерс. Он сделал паузу, чтобы отдышаться, и снова встал на цыпочки. Он почти сумел подцепить шарф, но выпустил его из рук. – Хулиганы будут всегда. Их не касается, с кем я целуюсь. </p><p>– Ну почему ты такой принципиальный? – раздраженно уточнил Барнс. – И зачем всегда так все усложнять? </p><p>Роджерс остановился, чтобы взглянуть на него с этой своей ублюдочной ухмылкой:</p><p>– Зато ты решил, что проще будет встречаться с Салли Капински.</p><p>Барнс сразу сдулся.</p><p>– Я не должен был позволять всему этому зайти так далеко. Ты пострадал из-за меня, а я просто… просто молчал, позволяя людям верить, что это ты неправильный. Хотя это был я, только я.</p><p>– Никто из нас не неправильный, – фыркнул Роджерс. – Кроме этого гребаного куска ткани. – Он снова подпрыгнул. Барнс двинулся ему на помощь, но Роджерс махнул на него рукой, и тот закатил глаза. </p><p>– Я просто... – начал он, – просто боялся, что обо мне будут говорить. Как они все будут смотреть на меня. Тебе наплевать, что о тебе подумают, но я… мне всегда это было важно, и я старался поладить с каждым, ты знаешь. Нам оставалось учиться полгода, и я не хотел разрушать свою жизнь из-за одного глупого поступка. </p><p>– О, ну конечно, я понимаю, – пробормотал Роджерс таким тоном, что сразу стало ясно – это чушь собачья. </p><p>– Ты ни хрена не понимаешь, Стив, – огрызнулся Баки. – Не все такие смелые, как ты.</p><p>– Ну так может, пора собрать свои яйца в кулак? – Роджерс пнул декорацию, она свалилась, и он смог вытащить шарф. – Может, пора уже становиться смелым, Бак? – Спустя секунду он добавил: – Хотя ты ведь сделал то охрененно громкое заявление в столовой. Это было… вроде как круто.</p><p>– Люди продолжают болтать о тебе. Это не слишком помогло.</p><p>– Мне вряд ли вообще что-то уже поможет, – равнодушно откликнулся Роджерс. – Меня уж точно не выберут королем бала, знаешь ли. Разве что если захотят облить свиной кровью. – Роджерс почесал в затылке. – Черт, надеюсь, они используют эко-заменитель.</p><p>– Ты ужасен, – рассмеялся Баки. </p><p>– Скажем так, на любителя, – ответил Роджерс самодовольно, но затем, взглянув на Баки, стушевался. Барнс вытащил из-за кулис огромную шляпу с пером и надел на голову.</p><p>– Ты все еще… встречаешься с Пегги Картер? – спросил он, подхватив коробку с костюмами. </p><p>Роджерс спрыгнул со сцены, и все его кости хрустнули.</p><p>– Я никогда не говорил, что встречаюсь с ней.</p><p>– Да ладно. Вы ведь всегда вместе. Я видел, как она на тебя смотрит.</p><p>– Только в твоем воображении, Бак, – ответил Роджерс. – На меня вообще мало кто смотрит.</p><p>Смешно, что пока он говорил это, шагая между сиденьями, Барнс от него просто взгляда не отводил. </p><p>– Позовешь ее на выпускной? – спросил он. </p><p>– Нет, она уже идет кое с кем. А ты… пригласишь Салли Капински?</p><p>– Пожалуйста, прекрати, – простонал Барнс. Он стянул с головы шляпу и запустил ее, как фрисби, в Роджерса – и попал прямо ему на голову. Все-таки Барнс был кошмарно метким парнем. – Так ты пойдешь один?</p><p>– Считаешь, я должен пойти? Чтобы не пропустить церемонию с обливанием кровью?</p><p>– Я мог бы… найти нам по девушке на вечер, – проскрипел Барнс. Роджерс уставился на него, как на последнего идиота. – Или мы могли бы… ну, не знаю. Пойти вдвоем. Просто… провести время весело. Как друзья.</p><p>Роджерс молчал. Так долго, что Фил Коулсон даже устал ждать.</p><p>Потом наконец сказал:</p><p>– Я пас.</p><p>Барнс кивнул. Он пытался сохранять невозмутимое лицо, но его левая рука начала подрагивать так, что он спрятал ее в карман. </p><p>– Понимаю, – тусклым голосом сказал он.</p><p>– Это будет просто очередное притворство, Баки, – мягко добавил Роджерс. – Идти туда как друзья. Но ты мог бы… не знаю, купить мне бутоньерку. Или что там сейчас делают. </p><p>– Всякие флешмобы с салютами и дрессированными собачками, чтобы пригласить кого-то на бал, – прохрипел Барнс. – Обычно.</p><p>– Ну, и где мои дрессированные собачки? – Роджерс скрестил руки на груди. – Сплошной обман, ничего другого я от тебя и не ожидал.</p><p>– Ты ведь не гей, – произнес Барнс тихо, хотя Роджерс только что вел себя очень даже по-гейски. – Зачем ты это делаешь?</p><p>– Перестань уже вешать на меня ярлыки! Я не знаю, кто я, – сварливо откликнулся Роджерс. – Я знаю только, что ты мой лучший друг. Лучший человек из всех, кого я знаю лично. Кроме моей мамы, конечно.</p><p>– Конечно, – кивнул Баки.</p><p>– И ты мне нравишься. Хотя я никогда не думал о тебе в таком смысле. До той ночи. Я знаю, что оттолкнул тебя, и мне жаль, что я это сделал. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить все это в одиночку. </p><p>– Как и тебе, – сказал Барнс упрямо. В общем, они друг друга стоили. </p><p>– Я просто… просто думаю, мы должны попробовать, – закончил Роджерс. – Но никаких гарантий, ладно?</p><p>Барнс спрыгнул со сцены и пробежал по длинному ряду между сиденьями. Он двигался неловко, как на той тренировке, когда получил травму, но все равно очень хотел забить. Он остановился перед Роджерсом и положил руку ему на плечо, а потом взлохматил ему волосы.</p><p>– Ну офигеть просто, какой ты романтичный, сопляк, – сказал Барнс. Роджерс стукнул его в плечо.</p><p>– Пошел ты, придурок.</p><p>Они ушли, побросав все костюмы и декорации в зале, и Фил Коулсон потом убирал все в одиночку.</p><p>Он, конечно, растрепал всем желающим эту сопливую историю, но его мало кто слушал. Во-первых, все знали, что Баки славный парень и ни в чем таком не может быть замешан. Во-вторых, Коулсон сам был тем еще педиком: он собирал коллекционные фигурки, а как-то раз на Хэллоуин притащился в школу в лосинах супергероя. </p><p>На выпускной эти двое пришли вместе. Барнс зачесал волосы назад и был похож на молодого Джонни Деппа, а Роджерс по-прежнему выглядел как сморчок, только в дедовском пиджаке. Весь вечер они пихали друг друга локтями, обливались пуншем и танцевали, вцепившись друг в друга так, словно собрались заниматься рестлингом.</p><p>Конечно, от этого все немного офигели, но также всем было плевать. Это была последняя школьная ночь, и многие уже получили свои первые отказы из университетов, так что нашлись темы поинтересней.</p><p>Королем бала выбрали Уилсона, а королевой – рыжую девчонку из балетной школы. Она, кстати, явилась под ручку с Пегги Картер. </p><p>Кажется, даже Пегги Картер была педиком.</p><p>Может, в этой школе вообще все были педиками. Теперь уже ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.</p><p>Да, скорее всего, так оно и было.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>